


It's like riding a bicycle...

by Catolyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Darcy/Steve if you squint, Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Maybe. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of childhood illness before shilling war bonds for the good old US of A means there are somethings that Steve never learned how to do.</p><p>Or Darcy finds out Steve doesn't know how to ride a bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like riding a bicycle...

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr (catolynwrites) and now posting over here. Please stalk me there if you'd like.
> 
> I wrote this on the stationary bike at the gym. No really. 
> 
> Characters not mine. Please don't sue me.

“It’s like riding a bicycle.” Darcy said to Steve. She was trying to encourage him to enroll in some advanced art classes at the community college.

“I wouldn’t actually know.” he replied with a wry smile.

“Wait, what? Are you telling me you never learned how to ride a bike? How is that possible? You ride a freaking motorcycle.”

Steve shrugged dismissively. “My asthma was horrible. I couldn't even run a block until after the serum. Even if I’d _been_ healthy there wasn't any money at the orphanage for an expensive toy like a bike. And after the serum I wasn't really given a lot of time to try new things.”

Darcy frowned at him. “Okay that’s just sad. Everyone should know how to ride a bike. I mean you have super reflexes. I bet you could pick it up in no time!”

Steve gave Darcy a skeptical look. This sounded like one of her questionably good ideas. At least this time he was pretty sure there wouldn't be any glitter.


End file.
